Pooh's Adventures of X-Men: Apocalypse
Pooh's Adventures of X-Men: Apocalypse is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot The psychic mutant En Sabah Nur, who rules ancient Egypt, is about to change his body in a ceremony to preserve his immortality. During the ceremony, he is betrayed by some of his worshippers, who try to kill him before the transferring is complete. His lieutenants, the Four Horsemen, manage to kill them and protect him until the transformation is complete, but end up dying during the task and Sabah Nur is entombed alive. In 1983, Sabah Nur is awakened when Moira MacTaggert discovers a cult worshipping him. Believing that, without his presence, humanity has lost its way, Sabah Nur decides to destroy the world and remake it in his image. He starts recruiting new Horsemen, beginning with Cairo pickpocket Ororo Munroe. In Berlin, mutant Raven Darkhölme discovers mutant champion Angel and Nightcrawler at an underground fight club. Raven employs the services of underground black marketeer Caliban to safely transport Nightcrawler to Professor Charles Xavier's educational institute in Westchester County, New York. There Alex Summers brings his younger brother Scott Summers whose power has been manifesting. Scott meets Xavier's protégé Jean Grey who is afraid of her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Elsewhere, Sabah Nur locates Caliban, with Caliban's enforcer Psylocke siding with him and leading him to Angel. Both become Horsemen. Meanwhile, Erik Lehnsherr is living with his new wife and their daughter in Poland. When authorities attempt to capture him for the incident at the White House, his family is accidentally killed in the crossfire. Sabah Nur meets with the heartbroken Erik at Auschwitz, where he upgrades his powers. Erik destroys the camp and joins Sabah Nur, completing his new Four Horsemen. Sabah Nur hacks into Xavier's mind while he is using the mutant-locating computer Cerebro and co-opts his powers to force all global superpowers to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space to prevent interference. Sabah Nur and his Horsemen arrive in the mansion and kidnap Xavier. Attempting to stop them, Alex accidentally causes an explosion that destroys the mansion. Peter Maximoff – having learned that he is Erik's son, and hoping that Xavier can help to find him – arrives in time to use his super-speed to evacuate the mansion, but Alex dies as he was too close to the blast. William Stryker's forces arrive and subsequently arrest Hank, Raven, Peter, and Moira, believing them to be involved in Sabah Nur's attack, and takes them to the Weapon X facility for interrogation. Scott, Kurt and Jean covertly follow and liberate their comrades with help from Stryker's brainwashed experiment Logan / Weapon X, whose mind is partially restored by Jean - at the cost of amnesia - before he escapes. In Egypt Sabah Nur resurrects his temple, destroying several city blocks in the process. He intends to transfer his consciousness into Xavier's body. At Sabah Nur's behest, Erik uses his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Following a telepathic distress call secretly sent by Xavier to Jean, the others arrive in Cairo and battle the Horsemen, managing to rescue the professor before Sabah Nur's mind was transferred into Xavier's body. Angel and Psylocke find them and Kurt teleports his friends away to safety. Erik and Ororo are convinced to turn on Sabah Nur after spotting his true nature through a brutal attack on Quicksilver and Mystique. Seeing that no one is able to stop Apocalypse, Xavier encourages Jean to unleash the full might of her powers against him. Letting go, Jean uses her unchecked power to destroy Sabah Nur's astral form before incinerating his physically mortal body, burning him down into nothingness. In the aftermath, Erik helps reconstruct the school with Jean, but turns down Xavier's offer to stay. Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Kurt, Peter and Raven become the new "X-Men" and begin training for the battles ahead by having a Danger Room training session against Sentinels. In a post-credits scene, the abandoned Weapon X facility is infiltrated by a paramilitary team that begins retrieving data on Stryker's mutant research, including an x-ray and a blood sample marked "Weapon X", on behalf of Essex Corporation. Trivia * Scenes Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films